The Spies
by Mindy1998
Summary: May has been living in the spy agency for about 5 years now. She has always been working on many missions but she always did it alone.She was the highest rank . One day she and her friends get a mission that puts everything on the line.Not good summuries.
1. The Mission

**Chapter 1, The Mission**

May walked along the spy agency. She has been here for over 5 years now after she got rescued from an assassin. From that day on she has always been here doing dangerous missions. She has made some friends here but she could never go on missions with them because she was in a way higher rank than any of them. One day the professor called May, Misty, Dawn, and Blue (the girl I think her name might actually be Green but I am not sure.) These girls were all on a lower rank that her so she was surprised to find that they were in the professor's office but she was also happy because these were her best friends in the agency.

"Ah so you're here 00002 (May's code name or something like that) the professor said "Just kidding. Sit down May." As right on time four chairs appeared. All three girls began to sit down except May. "So May you figured it out." By the time the professor said that the three girls had already tried to sit down but fell to the ground. May giggled. "Anyways I have a mission for you guys to work on together. I know that you are on different ranks but I thought you guys would work really well together. Since I have been told that you are all friends. Am I right?" The professor said knowingly

"Yes, thank you professor for letting us do this mission together." The girls replied simultaneously.

"Nonsense I needed girls that could work really well on this important mission. No matter what you cannot fail under any circumstances may you fail." The professor said seriously.

"What is so important about this mission?" The girls asked.

"Well, this mission contains the whole agency's stake if we fail this is the end." The professor sighed.

"What we can't take on a mission we are not trained that well." The girls shouted

"Girls, calm down I believe in everyone of you. I mean would I tell you give you this mission if I didn't think you can do it. Now, are you ready to take on your mission?" The professor said gaining smiles from the girls.

"We are ready professor!" The girls said enthusiastically.

"Good now," the professor cleared his throat. "Your mission will be to protect the following 5 boys: Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji (Sorry could not find last name), Drew Hayden, Kenny (again don't know last name), and Gary Oak. "

"I wonder if they are cute." Dawn said putting a finger on her chin thinking inventively.

"You always think about boys. You barely talk about anything else." Misty said making a point.

"Anyway girls you will be getting your gadgets and equipment but you will have to call us so we can give it to you. We are not exactly going to give you the equipment right away before you go out call us and tell us what equipments you will need. The equipment will be over in a jiff after you call. Now you will just be posing as friends since elementary. You will be going to middle school for 6th grade. Any questions?" the professor said taking a breath after.

"So what are we protecting them for?" Blue said looking at the professor.

"Well," the professor said taking another deep breath. "The assassins and groups of organizations we have been against are teaming up for some reason they are planning to kill these boys. This will be our plan to protect the boys while capturing and following members in this organization and arrest the leaders and so we can continue this agency."

"Ok, we got it! We will do our best! The girls said saluting.

"Now you will be taken in a limo to your new home. While you are there you will look great and have designer clothes and stuff like that. Sometimes you may dress naturally. I do not want boys to be all over you. Ta Ta girls!" The professors said waving. The ground beneath the girls opened and the girls dropped down in the holes and disappearing. The girls dropped down in a limo.

"Why hello girls, I will be your driver today" the driver greeted.

"We know it is you Norman." The girls said

"Ok girls, I will be driving you to your new home. Get ready." Norman said while driving off.

**Later that Evening**

"I want McDonalds!" Blue said.

"No, I want Subway!"Dawn yelled.

"I want MCDONOLDS NOW!!!" Blue yelled determined to get what she wanted.

"Ok how about we go the McDonalds and get a salad for you Dawn." May said trying to settle a compromise.

"Ok!" Blue and Dawn said happily.

**An Hour Later**

Norman parked at a spot next to the girl's home. All the girls looked out the window and gasped.

The house wasn't a horse it was a mansion. There was a yard in front of the house ,the grass was so green, and there were many flowers.


	2. Preparations

**Chapter 2, Preparations**

The girls looked in awe. "You can go in. I have to go now but we will be watching you very closely. Bye girls." The girls walked out of the car and Norman drove off. The girls walked in the house.

"Hey look there's a letter." Blue said pointing at an envelope.

"Yeah let's go read it." Misty said picking up the envelope and taking the letter out. She read it aloud.

"Dear Girls,

You should now call us so we can give you any info you may need."

May walked over to the phone and dialed a number."Hello is the professor there?"

"Yes I will call him over right now." The person on the other line said. There was a short pause.

"Hello May," the professor cleared his throat, " your gadgets will be sent over to you momentarily I will also be sending over a email over to you to tell you why you need these gadgets and what the use is, even though you may know what it is. Bye girls!" the professor hung up.

All of a sudden, this bright light was shining on the table. There laid the gadgets. May checked her email and sure enough there was one from the professor. She opened it.

It read:

_Girls,_

_The first gadget that I am going to talk about is the Freeze Ray. As you can tell by the name it can be used to freeze people, objects, doors, and etc.. This helps you get into a room and freeze the door so no one can get in. This is rare but there is a chance that they can break it. The ice is really thick and made of many materials. It can freeze objects like a knife when someone is not looking or you could turn it invisible. You'll see. It can _freeze_ people but you know how that works._

_The second gadget is the invisibility ray. This can turn anything invisible even humans. Keep in mind that the invisibility wears off in an hour or so. So remember to never pull any gadgets out if it is not invisible._

_The third gadget is laser lipstick. You shall use this to break locks and such. Be careful. You have to be alert where you use this or else could break an alarm and the alarms are almost all very sensitive. So if you even go through the alarm it will sense it. Now it is disguised as lipstick so you can fool the students. Press the green button to make it turn into actual lipstick._

_The fourth gadget is a strong thick rope with a grappling hook. You will be able to climb buildings but you have to make sure the hook is really connected to the ridge._

Last but not least there is a hearing device. This helps you hear anything that happens to be far away or on the other side of a wall without having to go in or get closer.

Please pick one of the following outfits for you going out as a spy:

The first one was yellow with a belt that had a star on it. It had a mask connected to it in which you could put on the outfit, pull the mask from the outfit, and zip it up. There was a pouch that could carry anything around the waist. It looked small but you could put about a million gadgets in there and it would still be that size. It was made awhile ago in the laboratory.

The second one was the same thing but lavender. The others were the same except it was green and blue.

"Dibs on the green one." Misty shouted.

"I call the blue one." Dawn said simply.

"I will get the green one." Blue said still looking at what was left.

"Well at least I get my favorite color." May said typing in what everyone wanted. As soon as May turned off the laptop to see 4 outfits that they had ordered.

**Monday (Which was the next day)**

The alarm clock ran in May's room. May got up and took a fifteen minute shower. She put on her uniform for girls as the girls would have to every other week. Like uniform, then regular, uniform, and etc. (uniform is on profile). She brushed her hair. Her hair was down she had a headband on her hair (the hair was down but it isn't like her usual down). She went down and got her stuff ready. May made breakfast for everyone and started to watch some T. V. Five minutes later the girls did the same as May except for making breakfast they ate it. After they were all ready they set off to Hoenn Middle School.

"Hey what should our personalities be?" Dawn asked.

"Well I think that you should be the cheerleader type so you can watch them at the games, Misty should be the cheerful type always looking on the bright side so you can make them think about you weirdly so they won't be suspicious of your real personality, Blue should be the troublesome type where they always get in trouble so if any of the boys get in trouble, but only in P.E., and I should be the shy type so I can watch them in the background. " May explained.

"Ok, that is a perfect plan, May." The girls said in unison.

With that the girls headed off to the school.


	3. Author's Note

~Author's Note~

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I'm switching Kenny to Rudy. K? And I'm going to match him with Misty. Not permantely though. It's kind of hard to explain but just keep reading and you'll understand. Also, if you have a better idea of someone to be paired with Misty besides Ash that would be great. The idea just popped into my mind. So, yeah. Oh and before I forget can you give me your opinion? I'm trying to decide if I should put an OC in and put OC pairings. I had an idea about how it would work out and it's going well. I just need your opinions so just click the review button and give me your input. I might put up a poll asking this. Anyway, I hope you like this story. Although I may revise it a bit. Thanks!


End file.
